<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Navy Eyes by euniche95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196810">Navy Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95'>euniche95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time people asking Yachi Hitoka, what makes her fall in love with Kageyama Tobio? Her answer will always be one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Navy Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspiration when I listen to William Black ft. Monika Santucci - Deep Blue, please listen to it while reading this &gt;&lt; This will be a short fic for KageYachi shipper out there ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Every time people asking Yachi Hitoka, what makes her fall in love with Kageyama Tobio? Her answer will always be one. His eyes. His deep blue eyes. When everyone questioning her answer, Yachi will simply smile and elaborate her answer.</p><p>   “Kageyama’s eyes, a pair of navy eyes. At first I was intimidated by them. But the more I look at it, the more I feel safe around him. His eyes aren’t always following him when he smiles, but when they do it will make my heart melts. His blue eyes spark the brightest when he saw a great player in court. Those navy eyes, look so sexy every time he confines me between his arms. Dominating and making myself surrender to him. However, those pair of navy eyes also drop some tears, whenever he get worried about me. His tears which falling from his eyes, I cherish them so much. I never wanted to make him crying ever again. Because he already suffering so much from childhood trauma, I only wanted to make him happy. But foremost, what I really like about his eyes is how they contain so many hidden emotions of Kageyama Tobio including the way they beam and pierce deep into your soul, the feeling is always there inside my very own memories.”</p><p>   Yachi’s friend already know about this, so hearing her answer about Kageyama’s eyes is not an unusual event and of course, Kageyama too know about this. The first time he heard about Yachi liking him because of his eyes, he is also getting confused, because no one ever like his eyes, people are afraid of him because of them however after listening to Yachi’s explanation, Kageyama become a flustered mess, his face become so red and Yachi love to see him like that.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>So, the question : <em>What makes Yachi Hitoka fall in love with Kageyama Tobio?</em></p>
  <p>And the answer : <em>A pair of</em> <em>his pretty navy eyes</em></p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>done! writing this in a short period of time cause I want to  share this fic quickly to all of you, hope you like it~ and as always your kudos and comments are precious hehe. Thank you for reading this work &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>